


Cut Down to Size

by needles



Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles
Summary: Working with Akaashi 101- Never, NEVER compromise his remains!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116251
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Cut Down to Size

Shirofuku knew from the determined tread across the floor, the set of his shoulders and the small frown creasing his forehead that Akaashi had not had a good morning so far. The signs betokened that none of the team were likely to have a particularly good afternoon either. She would just have to try and deflect some of her friend’s frustration and irritability away from the poor interns again. Yesterday Akaashi had almost made Sarukui cry and he was a natural born optimist.

She sighed, she just prayed that Bokuto would be back from sick leave soon, the longer Akaashi was forced to work with Daishou the worse it got. She headed for Akaashi’s office to see what had gone wrong this time, forewarned was forearmed as they say.

Akaashi was at his desk, currently taking out his temper on his laptop.

“Hey buddy, it’s just a machine, give it a break.”

Akaashi looked up and glared at Yukie.

“Tell me what he did this time?” she asked softly.

“He compromised the remains, again! When I got there he smugly informed me that he had ‘protected’ the crime scene for me.” Akaashi shook his head. “With a dirty old blanket Yukie, a blasted blanket! He had covered up the body with it. After all this time does he still have no concept of how many fibres will now be compromising those remains? Konoha will spend forever trying to analyse them all.”

Yukie squeezed him sympathetically on the shoulder, “I know, but he’ll do it, you know that.”

Akaashi dropped his head into his hands in despair. “But he shouldn’t have to Yukie. That man is a menace at a crime scene. If Bokuto san hadn’t asked me to work with him……”

“Let’s just hope he’s back soon.”

Akaashi sighed and his shoulders slumped. “If he ever comes back.”

“Sweetie, Bokuto WILL be back, you know nothing will stop him.”

He looked up at her, his expression grim. “Nothing would have stopped the old Bokuto, but what if he’s changed, he was shot three times, he nearly died?”

“What did he say last time he called?”

“He said he’s getting checked out with the doctors on Thursday and if he gets the all clear from them and Yamiji he’ll be back.”

“There, I told you, and Akaashi it’s Thursday today.”

Akaashi looked at his calendar, lately between long hours in the lab, frustration at Daishou and hardly any sleep he had lost track, all the days just seemed to merge into one long nightmare.

Sounds from the lab told them that the remains had arrived, along with the strident tones of Daishou, currently berating Anahori and Onaga for taking so long to get the remains up onto the platform.

Akaashi shot out of his office, his eyes blazing.

He stalked across the lab, pulling on his gloves with a snap.

“Anahori, Onaga, you will handle those remains strictly according to scientific protocol,” he barked, “they have already been compromised enough!” 

Daishou flushed slightly as Akaashi rounded on him, “Detective Daishou might I remind you that this is _my_ laboratory, and these are _my_ interns, and that you have no business giving them orders. Especially ones that may lead to further damage to the remains which _you_ have already compromised.” 

“Damage, it’s just a pile of broken bones,” dismissed Daishou with a derisive wave of his hand.

Akaashi drew himself to his full height and threw him a contemptuous look, “It may be 'just a pile of broken bones' to you, but to us, and to her family, that was a young woman beaten to death, and she deserves the dignity of a proper funeral. Now, despite your incompetent handling of the remains, my colleagues and I will endeavour to give her just that. Might I remind you that I do not have to work with you or the Department, I do this entirely out of respect for the victims. People like her,” Akaashi pointed at the corpse, “who would otherwise lay nameless in a morgue or an unmarked grave. Cases which would otherwise remain on _your_ unsolved list!” 

He took a breath and continued, “Now, if you will excuse me I have a body to identify, I will call you _when_ I have completed my report.”

With that he turned sharply on his heels and climbed the steps to the examination platform. As he did so a spontaneous round of applause erupted from around the lab.

Daishou stood, his face beetroot red and his mouth gaping like a stranded carp. He took a deep breath, clamped his mouth into a furious scowl and stalked out of the lab with as much dignity as he could muster. He barely noticed the unshaven figure in a dark green t-shirt and jeans leaning on the wall just inside the lab doors with a broad grin on his face.

Bokuto chuckled to himself, “That’s my Akaashi,” and he patted the ‘fit for duty’ clearance in his pocket as he headed for the platform.


End file.
